


Ultima

by DanielOfGayfair



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Self-cest, angry sex ??, angsty sex, dubcon, one simon is unconscious. so, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielOfGayfair/pseuds/DanielOfGayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon almost growled. "Just..." his hand trailed down the other Simon's chest. "Just let me feel this one last time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultima

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the first few pieces in the SOMA tag and I'm writing nonsensical angsty self-cest. This makes no sense. 
> 
> Gonna go back to questioning my place on the plane of existence now.

"You realize how messed up this is?!" Simon turned around and yelled in the omicron's general direction, as if doing so would make his voice better heard by Catherine. He had turned away from looking at the suit in front of him, the other Simon. Him. It was him. He was standing in front of another Simon and _oh my god that was another me._

"Please, I didn't mean to upset-" 

"How did you expect me to react to this shit?" Simon yelled once again, cutting her off completely. 

"Please stop."

"You're _fucking_ disgusting." The words rolled out of his mechanical psyche like a stab in the back. "You know that? You could have at least, I dunno, gave me a heads up that this was going to happen." 

"I did, Simon! I explained to you everything, I told you how there were scans and how you just so happened to have a body and how-,"

Catherine was cut off by witnessing Simon's strange sequence of actions. 

"What are you doing?" She spoke after trying to make sense of the situation but failed to. Simon was kneeling down before his former suit, his new mind and yet his old one too. He trailed his hands onto the old Simon's knees and up his thigh and stopped right before the crotch plate. It seemed..intimate. 

"I'm thinking." He finally spoke. 

"Well, leap first, think later, right? We need to get going right no-,"

"What's gonna happen to him?" Simon spoke, interrupting Catherine for the second time in a span of 2 minutes. She sighed.

"He's gonna sleep for a while."

Simon was standing up from his position only to set himself onto the lap of his former self. His actions were incredibly perplexing to Catherine but he seemed to be completely oblivious to it. 

"So.. How about we ge-,"

"Is there a way to wake him up now?" Third time now, and Catherine was getting damned near fed up with it, and his terrible pacing. She could hardly believe the cameras as they showed Simon begin to wrap his arms around his former self, bring them in closer, continually moving his arms around the sleeping Simon's back. A way to wake him up now? She didn't want to think he was implying what she thought he was. 

"No Simon, there's not a way to wake him up now, just what the hell are you-?!" 

"Listen Catherine, I've had to deal with so much. If you'll just let me-"

"Let you what?" 

Simon almost growled. "Just..." his hand trailed down the other Simon's chest. "Just let me feel this one last time." 

There was silence for a moment as Simon continued to wander his hands around.

"Are you serious?!"

" _Yes,_ I'm serious!" He turned around and yelled at the omicron. His voice echoed throughout the entire chamber. "The Climber isn't going anywhere. I can still feel, right? That's just part of the system, that's how it is. I can still feel this. Let me fucking feel this." He was now slowly moving his hips against the other Simon. A wave of pleasure jolted through him and it was such an odd, foreign feeling despite him having felt it times before.

Catherine didn't speak for a while; there were no right words to say in this situation. He was shocked, he was angry, and he _wasn't thinking._ She knew this, and allowed herself to feel some sympathy for him, but at the same time he had some fucked up coping mechanisms. She didn't want to downsize Simon's circumstances. But if he had known every little bit that she had gone through, he wouldn't be yelling _'I've had to deal with so much'_ at her. 

Still, she didn't speak.

She could only lie in existence as Simon grabbed onto the head of the chair for support as he continued to hump himself vigorously. He was moaning in the midst of heavy breathing and it felt so _good_ to him _._ There was a longing in his head that ached for more, so much more, but he knew this was all he was going to get and it was good enough for him. Everything else--Catherine, the Cimber, the ARK, the entirety of Pathos-II, the fact that he was humping his a suit that held his conscience inside of it--they were all in the background. They were all being unfocused on right now. The pleasure was all he felt, was all he wanted to feel. He didn't want to think about anything else right now. Just this feeling. 

His grip was tightening on the leather tip of the chair. His thrusts were more sporadic now, as was his moans, and for a second he thought he wasn't going to be able to get off, because, how could he? He's just a mind inside of a suit, the fact that he can feel in the first place is strange, but there was no denying the fact that he _could-_ he'd been hit so many times by the WAU's monstrosities that he was going to go even  _crazier_  if he couldn't feel his climax. He was rubbing on himself so fast and so hard and suddenly the feeling _finally_ came to him, the feeling that he'd been waiting for, the feeling he wanted to feel one last time before God knows what would happen next. He let out an elongated moan as his senses rode out the pleasure for as long as he could register them. 

The pleasure that shortly turned to shame. 

He sighed as he got off of his former self's suit and sat down on the floor in front of it. 

"Ahem." 

Simon turned around. 

"So are you, uh... ready to get going yet?" Catherine questioned. 

Simon turned back around to face the suit. "Yeah." He said absentmindedly. 

"Ready to get to the Climber and find the ARK?" 

"Yeah." 

Catherine sighed. It was truly a wonder how her patience hadn't worn off yet. "You sure?" 

Simon's head was clear; definitely clearer than it was before. But now a deep feeling of somberness lay over him. He knew he couldn't sit there forever. Not with Catherine nagging at him like this, anyway. However, finding the ARK seemed like the biggest task in the world right now. 

He laughed at his internal irony. 

Catherine was about to speak again before Simon finally stood up, walking out from the room where another Simon lay to grab the omicrom. He didn't speak and neither did Catherine. He only walked to the airlock room and swiped the omicrom, waiting for the green text that read "access granted." 

He stood, transfixed on his hands, as the water around him slowly drained from the room. 

\--

 

 

 

 


End file.
